


Gone Batty!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee see no harm in keeping the bat that got in the base.





	1. Harmless idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee see no harm in keeping the bat that got in the base.


	2. Let them know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might be a good idea to let the other bots know what the plan is.


	3. Now what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Prowl are not exactly impressed with the thought of more pranks.


	4. More than one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...the bat brought a few of its friends with it...and of all places, to Ratchet's medical bay...


	5. No involvement!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz and Prowl want no part of the prank!


	6. Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Ratchet return.


	7. Why ask?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Optimus just doesn't want to even ask....


	8. Vampire bat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet informs the bots that a Vampire bat will not only suck blood, but also energon!


	9. Out now!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was enough to motivate them!


	10. Ratchet's payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet admits he said what he did to motivate the three pranksters into shooing the bats out!...and a little payback!


End file.
